


Day 1: Mandalorian

by ReluctantMandalore



Series: Mandoctober 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exchanging Vows, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Keldabe Kiss, Kissing, Marriage, Multi, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantMandalore/pseuds/ReluctantMandalore
Summary: The Mandalorian culture was something you did your best to learn in order to feel closer to the man you loved. One day while asking Din about his peoples traditions in marriage, you two end up deciding to swear your vows to one another sooner than expected.----I wrote this for Day 1 of the Mandoctober prompts that were made by @leo-moon on tumblr!
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader
Series: Mandoctober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043781
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Day 1: Mandalorian

The Mandalorian were known as the fiercest warriors in the Galaxy. They were legends where you were from, only spoken about through mere whispers and soft tales. In truth, you never thought you’d end up meeting a Mandalorian. Similar to many other people, you had assumed that they had all disappeared, turning into simple stories of a culture now lost. But then of course, a certain Mandalorian and his little green son had appeared unexpectedly. They had walked into your life like they had always belonged in it, and even sooner, you had falling head over heels in love with the man covered in layers of armor. 

Din Djarin was the first Mandalorian you had ever met, and every day you spent with him you had learned something new about his way of life. He taught you traditions and different practices from his people, allowing you to take a part in his world. Even with all that you had learned, there were still many things you had yet to discover, and Mandalorian marriage just happened to be one of these unknowns to you still. 

“What do Mandalorians do if they want to get married?” You had asked him out of the blue the one day, watching as he folded the laundry. 

Din had paused midfold at your question, trying to figure out the best way to form an answer to it. He had hummed after a little bit of silence, continuing his work with the clothes, as he began to explain some of the traditions involved in Mandalorian marriage. 

“We also have a certain set of vows we say to our partner when we marry,” He had said at one point during his explanation. 

“Oh… like in a ceremony?” 

“No not really.” He replied, “You can have one, but we usually don’t, and it’s kind of strange to do so if your partner isn’t from another culture that has them.” 

You had nodded in reply, your brows furrowed in confusion, “But then there’s no witness to the marriage?”

“We don’t need one,” He said again, placing the last folded shirt in the basket to put away later, “As long as you swear the vows to each other you are considered married.”

“Oh…” You trailed off, “So you don’t celebrate the marriage then?”

“Ah no, we do like to celebrate a marriage.” Now he had turned to face you, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as he talked, “For example, usually the covert likes to have a gathering where we celebrate the union and give our best wishes to the couple, but other groups of Mandalorian may celebrate differently.” 

A hum left you at his words, and you looked away from him, feeling oddly nervous with your next question for him, “You said you swear vows…So then what are the vows?”

Din had stared intensely at you after hearing your words, titling his head in wonder as he did. He had thought for a bit longer this time, and you worried that you may have somehow offended him with the questioning. He was a patient man, and he enjoyed teaching you about his culture, but you knew most people would eventually get a bit irritated with being bombarded with constant questions. 

“Do you want to swear them right now cyar'ika?”

Your skin had instantly warmed under his gaze, your heart thundering loudly in your chest at his words. “Right now?”

Din had nodded, stepping towards you to close the already small space separating you two, and effectively towering over your form in the process. Never in your life had you wanted to kiss someone more, the need leaving a tingling sensation across your lips—mentally cursing the helmet which hid his mouth from your own—as you felt yourself hold a breath while waiting for him to keep speaking. 

“Why not?” He said, oddly more bold than he usually was when it came to conversations like this one, “You seem quite interested in marriage, and I have thought about marrying you on many occasions.” 

“You have?” You had whispered, before shaking away those thoughts to focus on properly replying to him, “I-I mean I do want to marry you too… it’s just I don’t-” 

“-I’m only teasing.” He had said, cutting your words off with the small chuckle that had left his modulator, “Though I’d love to swear them now, we have many years to decide on marriage, and I am willing to wait for as long as you need.” 

Din had then lightly tapped his forehead against your own, before stepping away again to go over to the basket of laundry to finish the chore. Although his demeanor had shown him to be fine with the reaction from you, a hint of sadness had been heard in his tone, and he appeared to be less cheerful while he went to work. If there was one thing you had learned during your time being with the Mandalorian, it was that he was a master when it came to hiding how he truly felt, and it seemed like this moment wasn’t any different. 

“I want to swear the vows now too!” The words had left you all too quickly, making you both look at the other with surprise, the basket he had just picked up almost spilling from his hands from the shock of your own boldness. 

“Cyar'ika…” He had trailed off, his voice gentle and soft as he spoke, “Are you sure?”

You had nodded at his question, never more assured of something in your life, “Din Djarin I want to spend the rest of my life with you—I want to marry you.” 

Din had stared at you for another long pause, trying to read you in order to make sure this was really what you wanted. When he was satisfied that you were speaking the truth, he had set the basket to the floor once more, and closed the rest of the distance between you both again. His forehead had then pressed against yours more firmly than it did earlier, the beskar sending a cool chill over your skin from the contact. Time seemed to slow in an instant from his gesture, your breaths becoming shallow from having him so close. 

“What do we say?”

“Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde.” The words had left him in a hushed whisper, “Those are the vows we need to swear.” 

“Ah.. Mhi soul..Mhi solu…” your voice trailed off, trying to form the words he had spoken not to long before, and frowning at your own attempt, “My mando’a isn’t very good.”

“That’s fine.” He let out a breathy laugh, “We’ll go over it together—bit by bit.” 

Din did as promised, and went over each word with you slowly, telling you the pronunciation before allowing you to feel it out for yourself. Both of you took your time, him being patient with every hiccup and mistake you made. The two of you only continuing with the vows when you both felt ready to proceed with doing so—your fingers interlaced with his and your foreheads still held together, as he guided you through the vows for the final exchange. 

“Mhi solus tome,” He said the words just as softly as before, “Mhi solus dar’tome.”

“Mhi… Mhi solus tome, mhi solus d-dar’tome,” You had copied him, saying the vows timidly, your skin warming from your little stutter. 

Even though it wasn’t the most graceful of attempts, his breath had still hitched at hearing you speak each word, and his thumbs rubbed small circles onto you skin as he guided you on what to say next, “Mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde.”

“Mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde.” This time you echoed the words perfectly, sounding each out into the quiet room and allowing for them to ring in both your ears. 

“Well done… riduur.” He said, his voice on the verge of cracking from all the emotions that had started to flow instead of him. 

“Riduur…” You repeated the word—the meaning of it known to you already—smiling at how it rolled off your tongue with ease. “I can’t believe I get to call you my husband now.” 

Blissful tears began to roll down your cheeks, as you stared lovingly into the visor of your new husband. Almost believing that this was just a dream your mind had conjured up, but knowing from his touch that it was very much a reality—the realization only causing more tears to fall. 

The two of you had stood like that for a while with your foreheads touching, whispering sweet praises to each other. The vows you had spoken earlier still swimming in your mind, as your tears finally began to dry on your cheeks, the smile you wore bright and filled with love for the man you embraced as your husband. 

Din did eventually pull back, giving you one last forehead tap before moving past you, the only sound in the empty room now being an audible click from where he had gone. The sound was lost on you though, as you were distracted by never having felt more happy in your life—your heart fluttering as it swelled with pure joy. 

“What do they mean?” You had asked suddenly, “What do the vows-” 

The words leaving had died on your tongue when you turned to face your new husband. Shock running through you at the sight of the soft brown eyes staring back into your own. The helmet had been set off to the side, his messy hair and face completely revealed to you for the first time. An almost nervous smile had tugged at his lips when he noticed your staring, as your own eyes began to roam over every feature bared before you now. 

“Mhi solus tome—We are one when together.”

He had stepped forward when he had begun to speak, your eyes focusing on his lips as they moved with each word that left them, your mind wondering how they would taste against your own. 

“Mhi solus dar’tome—We are one when parted.” 

Another step forward from him had made the distance separating the two of you now only a mere few inches. The need to completely close the small gap between you both making your fingers twitch, and you soon found yourself moving your hands up to cup his cheeks. 

“Mhi me’dinui an—We will share all.” 

He had leaned down, looking at you through lidded eyes, his voice softer with each syllable he spoke. Only now was when you noticed the tears which pooled at the corner of his eyes, threatening to fall, as his thumb brushed away some of your own that had returned. 

“Mhi ba’juri verde—We will raise warriors.” 

As the last of the words left him, he had sealed his lips over your own, taking your breath away with a passionate kiss. He had kissed you desperately, like he thought that he would never get to again, and you wondered if it was even possible to feel so much emotion from just a single kiss. 

The two of you only parted again when your lungs began to burn from the lack of air. A warm heat had flushed out across both your skin from the feverish desire which pooled in both your hearts. The lack of beskar allowed for you to fully take in every scar and feature that littered the surface of his skin. This time it was you who pressed your forehead against his own amidst the happiness shared between you both, and you stayed like that together much longer than you thought possible.

Neither of you knew what the future would hold for you as a married couple, but those worries were far from your minds, as both of you knew— that as partners for life—you would happily face all the problems in the Galaxy together.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: cyar'ika = Beloved || riduur = partner, husband, wife || Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde = We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors.


End file.
